


Rossi's New Book

by yohoyohoafandomlifeforme



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non BAU!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme/pseuds/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme
Summary: Reader owns a bookstore and is hosting a book reading for a new book by David Rossi, and sees someone cute browsing her store during the reading.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Rossi's New Book

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr https://sometimesiwritebadly.tumblr.com/

After years of hard work, your small bookstore had become a bit of a hit in the DC area. A year ago you would have 4 or 5 sales a day, but those days are long behind you. Your little bookstore had been featured in multiple articles and news stories, which raved about the unique selection, small coffee shop, and the bookstore cat, Molly, who had wandered into the shop one day and never left. Today was going to be another busy one - not that you mind - due to a local author hosting a reading for his newest book. David Rossi is definitely one of the biggest names you’ve ever hosted in your store, and even though the reading wouldn’t start for a while, there was already a small crowd waiting in anticipation. 

Your recent growth in popularity meant that you didn’t need to worry much about the reading. You had a small team of 5 working in your store, plus a team Rossi’s editor had brought to help keep the crowd under control. This meant you could happily drink your coffee and enjoy the reading while everyone else worked diligently. As the time grew nearer and the crowd began to find seats, you noticed one person who didn’t seem too interested in the reading; instead, the tall man was browsing the store’s non-fiction section. Even though you weren’t technically on duty right now, you couldn’t help but be intrigued. The man looked confused, maybe a little nervous? He seemed like he was searching for something specific, and hey, no one knows the store better than you. He glanced up towards you, and you would’ve been embarrassed, but his eyes widened and he looked back towards the shelves quickly. Oh yeah, you’re definitely going over there. Really, it’s your job as the owner to help the very, very cute man find whatever he’s looking for. At least, that’s what you tell yourself as you make your way over, trying to build as much confidence as possible.

“Hi, can I help you find anything?” You spoke quickly, probably a little too quickly. Probably shouldn’t have had that third cup of coffee. 

“O-oh, um, no that’s ok, I can try and find it myself.” He answered, while messing with his hands nervously.

“You sure? I own the place, I know it like the back of my hand. I can help you find your book before the reading starts…” You ended the sentence hopefully. You weren’t sure why you wanted to talk to him so badly, but ultimately your business came first. You didn’t want to badger a potential customer so much to the point he never returned.

“Oh, I’m not here for the reading. Well, I am but, I’ve already read the book. Three times. I was just looking for this new biography on Mary McLeod Bethune? It came out about a month ago but I haven’t had the time to pick it up yet, I was hoping you might have it in stock still?” You vaguely remembered ordering a small shipment of the book he was describing, and as far as you were aware, you’d only sold a few. 

“Oh sure, that’ll actually be just over here,” You began walking as you spoke, bringing him to the other side of the shelf, “We’ve grown so much, we had to make a separate section for biographies.” Your eyes immediately found multiple copies of the book in the middle of the shelf, and you reached out to grab it. The man did the same, causing your hands to hit each other instead of the book. You looked up at him as he looked away from you, a blush evident on his face, before he reached out and grabbed the book. As he studied the back cover for a second, damn he reads fast, you remembered what he had mentioned earlier. “Did you say that you’d already read the new Rossi book? Three times? Didn’t it just come out yesterday?” You had only just finished the book, but that was because you had the advantage of early access; you received the shipment a week ago. 

“Oh, um, Rossi is actually one of my coworkers. He gave me a copy last week. Me and a few of my other coworkers are here to support him.” His eyes drifted over your shoulder, and when you turned you saw a small group by your cafe area, drinking coffee and talking to David Rossi, who you recognized from the back cover of his many books. When you turned back, his eyes were on you, the book he had been interested in tucked under his arms.

“So you’re an FBI agent then?” 

“Y-yeah.” He held a hand out towards you, “Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Y/N Y/L/N.” You answered, taking his hand. Both of your hands lingered for a moment after shaking, and the man, Spencer, opened his mouth to speak as he let go. Before the words escaped him, however, Rossi’s editor spoke loudly, making both of you turn and gaining the attention of the crowd, as she began introducing Rossi. “You better get over there,” you whispered to Spencer, “Kind of hard to be supportive if you’re wasting time with me.” He gave you a smile as he nodded, and made his way towards his group of friends. If you hadn’t walked in the other direction, towards some of your employees standing near the back of the crowd, you would’ve noticed Spencer’s coworkers lightly teasing him for the encounter.

After the reading was over, you helped your overwhelmed staff get everyone checked out and out of the store, as you could tell they were all tired and ready to get home. Hopefully once the place was mostly empty, you could get them all back in the comfort of their homes and run the store on your own until closing time. During all the craziness, your mind had allowed you to forget about the cute FBI agent who had distracted you during the reading. You finished checking out the last customer in your line, and noticed that the other cashiers only had a few people each to check out. You figured now would be the best time to thank Agent Rossi for choosing your store to host his event, but just as the thought came to you, your name was being called from across the store.

“Ms. Y/L/N?” Agent Rossi was now walking over to you, so you quickly began walking towards him, meeting him in the middle with a hand to shake.

“Agent Rossi, you did great up there! The book is amazing, we’ll have to restock pretty soon, I’m sure of it,” you let go of his hand, smiling widely. “Thank you so much for choosing my little shop for this reading.”

“Oh of course, I couldn’t think of a better place. Don’t be surprised when you get a call from my editor when I release my next book.” Your smile somehow managed to get wider, excited at the prospect of having a recurring author visit your bookshop. “Oh, and don’t be surprised when you receive a call from the young doctor either.” He said this with a wink, and you felt a blush rise on your face pretty quickly.

“I-I haven't given him my number, sir.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. If he doesn’t get the guts to ask you tonight, We have a pretty great technical analyst at the FBI that’ll find it for him, trust me. She’s very...driven.” Even though you should probably be a little concerned at the idea of an FBI agent researching you, you giggled, looking towards Spencer over Rossi’s shoulder, who was still holding the book you had helped him find, not having checked out yet.

“Well, I guess I’ll look forward to his call.” You and Rossi said your goodbyes, and you headed back towards your cashiers. They no longer had a line, and besides the remaining FBI agents, the store was empty. You sent them both home, and sat behind the counter yourself, and grabbed the book you were currently reading from its hiding spot under the counter to entertain yourself as you waited for Spencer to approach you.

After about 5 minutes of reading, you heard footsteps coming towards you, and looked up to see Spencer, still with a light blush on his face. “All set?” You asked, placing your bookmark in your book before placing it back under the counter.

“Uh, yeah, just the one book for today.” He handed you the book, and you quickly scanned it before telling him his total. He handed you a credit card, and you felt a little disappointed that he hadn’t mentioned wanting your number yet. As you handed back to him his card and receipt, an idea occurred to you. 

“Did you want a loyalty card? Buy 4 books and get the 5th half off.” You said, grabbing one of the cards from its stack behind the counter. 

“Sure! That sounds great.” Before his sentence was over, you gave the card a quick stamp, and flipped it over before you grabbed a pen that had been sitting in front of you. Spencer leaned towards you, clearly confused as to what you were writing. With a final pen stroke, you handed the card to him with a smile.

“Maybe we can talk about that book sometime, I’d love to learn more about Mary McLeod Bethune.” Despite the slight blush on your face as you said the words, your confidence levels were higher than ever, as Spencer looked at you with a really big smile. 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll give you a call.” He answered simply, before turning back towards his friends. As they all made their exit from the store, He looked at you one last time and gave you a shy wave before walking out of the door. From the window outside, you saw Rossi give you one last wink, and if saying “I told you so” to you before heading out of your sight. You stared at the door for a few seconds after they had left, only being stirred out of your trance when Molly jumped onto your lap, purring lightly and getting her fur all over your black shirt. With a small laugh, you picked her up and held her as you closed up the shop, the cute doctor never leaving your thoughts.


End file.
